Yuki Kuran
Yuki Kuran is a respected Pureblood vampire of the Kuran bloodline. She is a descendant of Kaname and the wielder of the Artemis Rod, a powerful aniti-vampire weapon that she is capable of transforming into a deadly scythe for use in combat. She is able to weild any anti-vampire weapon and create weapons out of her blood. Backround She is the first daughter of the Kuran family. She is two years ypunger than her sister, Amber and the same age as her brother and fiance, Nicholas. Since she was young, she has been able to control Shadows and create wolf familiars like her brother, Kaname, and is able to control them. She can heal humans just by touching their wound and able to heals vampires by applying her blood to the wound. When her parents died, she went to cross academy with Nicholas and lived as a human. WHen Kaname took amber with him, she felt as if her siblings abandoned her and that they didn't care about her at all. Nicholas is very protective about her and will do anything to keep her safe as she will do the same for him. Everyone likes her. She's a student at Cross academy Night Class and is one of the Guardians to help protect the day class from the night class and to keep the night class's secret. She is the adopted daughter of Headmaster cross and the president of Night Class. She is usually seen with Nicholas except when she goes to meetings with the Hunters Association and the Senate. Appeareance Has all the kuran looks like brown hair and eyes. She keeps her hair long but sometimes cuts it short. She likes to wear skirts and dresses and wears pin heels and boots, but mostly prefers shoes that are easy to run in. Her hair is naturally straight but she sometimes curls it. He body was fully portioned when she was sixteen. She looks exactly like her mother and sister except she has her fathers eyes. Her whole appearance changes when she turns into a hunter. When she's a hunter, her hair turns completely black and her eyes turn blood red that they almost look like they're glowing and black marks appear on her cheeks and on her arms and she carries twin swords on her back, the headmasters sword on her left hip and her fathers sword on her right hip. She wears nice dresses if she's attending a meeting or a soiree. She wears nice shirts and skirts when she is at home and usually wears ballet flats or sometimes just goes barefoot. Hobbies She likes to read, sing, draw and spend time with her family and listen to her music and dance. She goes into town once and a while to see her friend Sayori and to gather matreials for her crafts. She likes to make dresses and clothes for her friends and family. She loves to write stories. Weapons She uses Artemis Scythe, which she can transform into the Black Rose double edged scythe when in battle, her swords and her telekinisis powers by controlling Level E's with a single command and turn any vampire to ash with a single glance if they attack her. Personality She is a very shy and quiet girl, but she has inherited her mother's temper if she is insulted. She is very kind and acts mature for her young age but can be very stubborn at times. She loves her parents and older brother and older sister, but sometimes she tries to avoid them all. The only person she won't avoid is her fiance. Powers and abilties Yuki is capable of telekinesis and wielding the Artemis Rod despite it being an anti-vampire weapon, as demonstrated during the Battle of Cross Academy when she used it to help Zero Kiryu control his power by cutting him in the shoulder wound he received when Ichiru shot him with the Bloody Rose, and severly wounding her uncle, Rido Kuran, to the point of collapse. She has the ability to manipulate Shadows and to use them during battle or if she is in danger. She can summon Wolves and Foxes to her side as her familiars and is able to seal her heart and soul into them and able to stay alive as long as they aren't destroyed. She can sense a enemy a mile away and can control them by having the Shadows trap them. Her ability is using the Shadow Coffin: It is used to trap an enemy and bind them so they can't move or use their powers until it crushes them. She is able to turn Artemis into a Double Edged Scythe with her wings spread. She also has the blood of a Vampire Hunter and is able to weild any and all hunter weapons and can take down a single enemy or a group of rogue vampires by doing the deadliest attack known to all purebloods. She is able to weild the Death Hunter Sword and the Kiss of Death Black Rose Scythe. Relationships Kaname- He is her older brother and ancestor. He took her sister and left yuki with Headmaster Cross. He is not someone she opens up to and doesn't talk to him very much. He is cold and distant towards her. Antheia- Her other older sister. She knew a lot about her and looked up to her and was with her when she passed. Amber- loves her but rarely speaks to her most of the time and usually avoids her at all costs. Canaime- Her second older brother and her best friend. She would often play with him and spend most days with him. She thought he was devoured by Kaname and RIdo but she knew he actually went into hiding. Juuri and Haruka- Raised seprately from her siblings and was often forgotten by them as they constantly spoiled her sister and was always left in the dark. Nichoals: Her twin brother. She found him in the underground crypt under the Kuran Mansion and awakened him after he was sacrificed by Rido. He was in love with her the moment he saw her and always stayed by her side. They spent a lot of time together and eventually got married when they were seventeen and have two children. m_01330977254284311.jpg|This is me and Nichoals attending the soiree a years after I was awakened download (21).jpg 5985135149239364.jpg download (23).jpg images (29).jpg download (20).jpg download (22).jpg download (18).jpg images (42).jpg 1526735149239364.png images (23).jpg download (15).jpg ' images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (24).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (029).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg images (042).jpg images (43).jpg images (45).jpg images (46).jpg images (51).jpg images (50).jpg images (52).jpg images (54).jpg images (55).jpg images (56).jpg images (57).jpg images (58).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (62).jpg images (72).jpg images (73).jpg images (74).jpg images (75).jpg images (76).jpg images (77).jpg|Aidou found the medicine to turn vampire's to humans. we can't give it to you because if we retrieve your heart from the furnace, it won't work. Instead, I'll turn you into a human, but when you wake up, you won't remember me or anything that happened. I'm doing this because I love you and I want us to be together. images (78).jpg|I love you more than anything in the world. you were the first thing I saw when I was born and my life and heart belong to you. images (79).jpg|I promise to never leave you and to always stay by your side images (80).jpg m_94400877254284311.jpg m_92423877254597711.jpg m_84400877254284311.gif ' Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Pureblood